Élfico
O élfico é o idioma falado pela maior parte das criaturas feéricas, tanto aquelas que ainda permanecem nos bréshili quanto as que já se encontram predominantemente em Eerin. Fonética O alfabeto élfico consiste de 25 letras, as quais transcritas para o alfabeto latino são: A B D E F G H I K KH L M N O P R S SH T TH U V W Y ZH Embora na transcrição, as letras kh, sh, th e zh sejam escritas como dígrafos, no alfabeto élfico elas são representadas por uma única letra. As letras são pronunciadas como em português, exceto pelas seguintes considerações: Outra consideração é que i''' e '''u somente se usam como vogais na escrita. Para as semivogais correspondentes, empregam-se w''' e '''y. Quando uma vogal recebe um acento (á', 'é, í', 'ó, ú'''), significa que ela é longa. Ou seja, que ela vale por duas (á''' é como ler aa, bem como ú''' é ler uu). Mutações Uma característica bastante típica do élfico são as suas mutações. Há três tipos de mutações no idioma: *'''Abrandamento: Onde o som inicial é "enfraquecido" (do ponto de vista do que os seus falantes consideram um som mais "fraco"). *'Ocultamento': Em que o som inicial é "ocultado" porque foi substituído por um outro som, quase sempre um nasal. *'Metafonia': Alteração das vogais tônicas de um vocábulo. As duas principais mutações do élfico, o abrandamento e o ocultamento, afetam o som inicial da palavra. Estas mudanças são sumarizadas na tabela abaixo. Já a metafonia é a alteração da vogal tônica da palavra, a qual ocorre apenas com as vogais a''', '''o e u'. Morfologia Substantivos Os substantivos do élfico podem ser masculinos ou femininos, possuindo os números singular e plural e dois casos: nominativo e genitivo. Para efeitos de declinação, pode-se considerar apenas três casos: nominativo, genitivo e plural. Isso ocorre porque o nominativo e o genitivo somente se diferenciam no singular. As formas do nominativo plural e do genitivo plural são sempre idênticas. Genitivo O genitivo pode ser conseguido de duas formas: metafonia (quando isso pode ocorrer) ou acrescentar '-e ao final da palavra, caso contrário ('-ey' quando a palavra terminar em vogal). : Bayle (vila) > Beyle (da vila) : Tarn (mão) > Tern (da mão) : Mwir (mar) > Mwire (do mar) : Swile (esfera) > Swileey (da esfera) Plural A formação do plural em élfico é algo complexa, dependendo da terminação da forma singular e da vogal tônica da palavra. *Palavras terminadas em '-akh' sofrem a mudança desta terminação para '-í'. *Palavras terminadas em '-ain' sofrem a mudança desta terminação para '-akhin'. *Outras palavras recebem a terminação '-in' ao final (ou '-yn', caso seja terminada em vogal). Se a palavra terminar em consoante e a última vogal da mesma puder sofrer metafonia, isso também ocorre. Alguns exemplos destas regras são dados a seguir. : Darnakh (trovão) > Darní (trovões) : Kinain (meio-elfo) > Kinakhin (meios-elfos) : Tarn (mão) > Ternin (mãos) : Mwir (mar) > Mwirin (mares) : Awin (rio) > Awinin (rios) : Drakhad (ponte) > Drakhedin (pontes) Artigos O élfico somente possui artigos definidos, não tendo artigos indefinidos. *'I' para o nominativo (ir antes de vogais). *'Ni' para o genitivo (n' antes de uma vogal ou de h''). *'Na''' para o plural. Adjetivos Os adjetivos em élfico são inflexionados e seguem ao substantivo. Entretanto, quando eles seguem a um substantivo no plural, eles sofrem abrandamento. Salvo irregularidades, o comparativo e o superlativo são formados pela adição de partículas proclíticas. O comparativo usa a partícula as, enquanto o superlativo emprega si (s' antes de h'' ou vogal). Um adjetivo precedido por uma destas partículas não sofre abrandamento, mesmo se o substantivo correspondente estiver no plural. Pronomes Os pronomes pessoais do élfico possuem duas formas: uma chamada de isolada (quando não se unem a outras partículas), outra chamada de enclítica (quando se fundem ao final de diversas preposições e advérbios). Na tabela abaixo, a forma entre parênteses é a enclítica. Os pronomes possessivos são acompanhados do abrandamento de um substantivo singular que eles qualificam ou pelo ocultamento de um substantivo plural. Existem dois pronomes demonstrativos: '''ha' (este) e tut (aquele). A característica é que eles seguem ao nome qualificado, o qual também costuma receber o artigo: i tara ha (esta jóia), i peran tut (aquela espada). Verbos Os verbos em élfico costumam ser simples porque há pouca inflexão real. A conjugação quase sempre é feita através de verbos auxiliares ou de construções perifrásicas. *O infinitivo dos verbos termina em ''-ith'' e quase sempre é precedido pela partícula ek. *O presente é construído com o auxílio do verbo sith (ser), cuja forma conjugada é is. *O imperfeito usa o perfeito do verbo sith (ser), cuja forma conjugada é vuy. *O perfeito é conseguido pela perda do ''-ith'' do infinitivo e abrandamento. *O mais que perfeito emprega o perfeito do verbo sith (ser) junto à forma perfeita do verbo. *O futuro é conseguido pela substituição do ''-ith'' do infinitivo pela terminação ''-am''. *O condicional é conseguido pela substituição do ''-ith'' do infinitivo pela terminação ''-in'' e pelo abrandamento. *O imperativo apresenta a perda da terminação ''-ith'' do infinitivo. Veja como exemplo o uso do verbo tinith (falar). A negação é algo complexa. Tempos que usam o auxiliar sith ser passam a usar a forma negativa deste verbo (hes no lugar de is ou ní oy ao invés de vuy). O perfeito e o imperativo são precedidos pela proclítica ní e sofrem ocultamento. O futuro e o condicional usam a proclítica kín e sofrem ocultamento. Advérbios Adjetivos podem ser convertidos em advérbios através da partícula tu antecedendo os mesmos. *'pirin' (rápido); tu pirin (rapidamente) Sintaxe A ordem das sentenças em élfico é VSO (verbo-sujeito-objeto). Por exemplo, quando queremos dizer "Adain me bateu", o élfico coloca as palavras na ordem "Bateu Adain me" ou, mais especificamente, hatraga Adain mi. Se houver um verbo auxiliar (usualmente sith, ser), o verbo principal vai para depois do sujeito, mas ainda antes do objeto.